dimensionscollidefandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of Petropia
The Battle of Petropia took place in the 2nd month of the Black Holy Crusade & It was a crushing defeat for the� Petrosapiens despite the fact that the planet was believed unimportant to Republic forces at the time. It was only later that the Jedi High Council realized that helping Petropia was the first step in the Dark Reaper Project Prelude While stationed in the Tion Cluster, Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi and his Padawan Anakin Skywalker detected a Separatist battle group comprising several [http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Lucrehulk-class_battleship Lucrehulk-class battleships] emerging from hyperspace. Equipped with only their own Delta-7 starfighters, the two Jedi were unable to confront the fleet and so decided to instead warn the fleet's intended target, plotting their course to Rhen Var in the Nabali system. Evacuation Petropia was home to a small Republic outpost known as� Alpha 6� located not far from where the� Petorian army had made planetfall. Unequipped to repel an invasion of that size and magnitude, Kenobi called for transports to evacuate the base's personnel. Upon landing, he helped prepare the base for the evacuation, tasking his Padawan and a clone trooper crew in an LAAT/i gunship to retrieve the workers of a nearby communications facility that was already under siege when Skywalker arrived. After destroying the CIS Armored Assault Tanks and Hailfire droids, the workers were rushed on board and safely transported to Bravo Base. An inbound convoy of Republic Troop Transport full of clone troopers from the planet's garrison became Skywalker's next priority. He escorted them to the base, combating Separatist fighter and mortar tanks from the air. Upon the convoy's arrival at the base, Kenobi informed Skywalker of a small Jedi sanctuary caught between the Separatist forces and the base, and ordered their extraction. Once the Jedi had been recovered and delivered to the base, Skywalker joined in the battle to defend Bravo Base while the evacuation transports lifted off. After a grueling battle against overpowering forces that only continued to grow larger as more CIS landing craft touched down, the transports managed to flee the planet with Kenobi and Skywalker following shortly as Bravo Base was overwhelmed and subsequently destroyed. The two Jedi responsible for saving its personnel could only report to the Jedi Council that the planet had fallen to the Petorians. The 2nd Battle of Rhen Var occurred in June 6th, shortly before the Battle of Yavin. The� Bronx OutLawz� discovered a monitoring outpost owned by the Bronx Banditz on the citadel on Petropia. The outpost, being important to the Petorians for monitoring Rebel fleet movements, was laid under siege by Rebel forces. The Rebels were deployed at a tower below the station and advanced up three stairways into the main citadel, where they were met by opposition from Stormtroopers and laser turrets. After capturing several overlook posts, they stormed into the monitoring facility and and were killed by the surviving Snowtroopers one by one. The Imperials held the station, but not without heavy losses. Imperial reinforcements soon arrived and the Second Battle of Rhen Var commenced. The Battle of Polis Massa was a large skirmish between the Galactic Empire and the Rebel Alliance on the mining asteroid colony of Polis Massa. This colony was being used by the Rebels in the early days of the Galactic Civil War. Prologue When cleaning up after the seemingly minor Death Star Uprising, the Empire had discovered that a few Rebels were able to transport vital information on Imperial plans away from the Death Star. Imperial intelligence uncovered an active Rebel base on Polis Massa and Darth Vader decided to send troops from his elite fighting legion, the 501st Legion, to recover the plans there, before the Rebels decoded them. � The battle Once the 501st Legion arrived at the asteroid base, they executed their raid, taking control of the Rebel radar facility effortlessly. Next, they attempted to storm an elevated command room where the holodisk, supposedly holding the stolen plans, had been located. However, approaching the stairs to the room, dozens of Rebels, including Wookiee Warriors, swarmed the hallway at the base of the stairs, killing nearby stormtroopers. A new Imperial wave cut down the exposed Rebels in short order. The data was then removed from the disk and uplinked to the Imperial systems while the 501st were forced to hold strong the radar-communications facility which was now surrounded on all sides by Rebel soldiers. Meanwhile, Imperial agents analyzing the data on the holodisk were shocked to discover it was a decoy. The 501st were left entirely cornered in the radar area. Rebel charges were held off until uplink was complete. When 501st were contacted about the questioned legitimacy of the holodisk—now fighting for a lost cause and without further orders—their leaders commanded the men to fight on nevertheless. The tides turned miraculously and the 501st, in an astounding maneuver, broke free and scattered into the rest of the base. While regrouping in different sections of the base, the 501st Legion was thankful to be at last given further instructions: they had to destroy a databank, in an area called the Cavern, through which Rebels were using to eavesdrop on the Empire's transmissions. Determined to stop this, the stormtroopers of the 501st fought their way deep into the base and destroyed the databank. Secretly, exhausting stealth work by Bothan spies on the Rebel side had enabled them to beam the plans out of the Empire's grasp once again, substituting them with the copies on the holodisk. However, if with no other objectives, the 506th Legion at least wanted to crush the Rebels of this base—the insurgents who had humiliated their legendary reputation in an obvious ambush—and escape from the asteroid with their lives. In the end, both would occur. Members of the 501st Legion fight off Rebel Alliance intruders.Rebel and Imperial sides piloted the same AAC-1 Hovertanks in the outside perimeters of the base until Rebels captured the central hangar. Always prepared, stormtroopers raided the hangar furiously, though, and it was firmly secured. The Battle of Kamino in the Imperial era, also known as the Kamino Uprising, the Clone Rebellion, or Rebellion on Kamino, was an isolated battle that occurred 7 years after the formation of the Empire. Background In the years following the rise of the Empire, the planet� Petropia was kept under the watchful eye of Emperor Palpatine in order to ensure that the planet's cloning technology remained under Imperial control. A small group of Petrosapiens, resentful of the Empire's presence, began to grow an army of clone troopers to use in order to fight against their oppressors. These rogue clone troopers were called� anti-Imperial troopers because they were created to fight against the Empire. They wore Phase I clone trooper armor and were mostly Jet Troopers and Rail ARC Commandos. The conflict pitted these Kamino-grown troops against their own Imperial brothers: members of the 501st Legion of Clone Troopers, led by Bronx Leader Joshua Woods, since he Knows one of these clones on Kamino and had great knowledge of the facility. The battle The forces landed in the city in a [http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Sentinel-class_landing_craft Sentinel-class landing craft]. Boba Fett destroyed a locking mechanism to the upper cloning center, allowing him to infiltrate the Cloning Facilities. Inside, he acquired several canisters which contained samples of clone DNA. Meanwhile, his fellow Imperial stormtroopers fought the enemy clones on the numerous platforms of Tipoca City with neither side gaining much of an advantage. Fett then wiped out the life support systems located in the lower cloning center, ending any chances of more anti-Imperial clones being grown. After Fett finished his work in the cloning facilities, he met up with the troopers outside and aided them in the battle. Mere moments after the clone life support was destroyed, the last of the anti-Imperial troopers were pushed back onto the landing platforms and finally annihilated. The traitorous clones were exterminated, with Kamino remaining under Imperial control and the rogue cloning facilities being commandeered unto Imperial rule. The leaders of the Kaminoan rebels attempted to escape in two LAAT/i's, but were brought down by rockets fired from Imperial shock troopers. The remaining Kaminoans who survived the battle were put under Imperial rule and carefully watched by the Empire, to prevent any chances or hopes of another uprising from occurring in future. Aftermath Although the outpost was destroyed in this battle, the Republic would later return in search of the ancient Jedi Ulic Qel-Droma's tomb. Unfortunately, Count Dooku had already discovered Qel-Droma's burial site, and had received guidance from his spirit, in the process learning where the Force Harvester was buried—Raxus Prime. Aftermath :"Although the raid on Polis Massa was only a partial success, we finally had a lead on who had acquired the Death Star plans, which suited the 501st just fine" :―506th Petorian Guard When fighting died down, 501st officers now realized how much they had really diminished the Rebel defenders. With just a few more firefights, the base had been eradicated of Rebels completely. The conquered stronghold was not occupied for much longer, however, before the 501st shut it down and were shipped off on another mission to the Tatooine system. It was not too long later that a rogue ambassador CR90 corvette, Tantive IV of Alderaan, had been traced by the Empire-acquired holodisk and was suspected to be the location of the genuine plans. The Empire was not about to be fooled again. Darth Vader would be leading the next attack personally. :"The bounty hunter left after the battle was over, said something about tracking down a smuggler on Tatooine. After the Kamino uprising, the Emperor decided an army of genetically identical clones was too susceptible to corruption. Future clones would be bred from a variety of templates. Though the 501st itself remained pure, gradually, the rest of the Imperial Army became more and more diverse. We never really got used to the new guys." :―Entry from the Journal of the 501st Although the clone rebellion was soundly defeated, this incident convinced Emperor Palpatine to commission the creation of new clones from different templates and the recruitment of birth-born soldiers to fill the ranks of the Stormtrooper Corps. Although the Jango Fett template would still be used, none of the Fett clones, especially the members of the 501st who defeated the rebel clones, would ever get used to the increasing diversity in the army ranks that they once filled as a whole. Category:Story Arcs